Kurumi Hazuki
Kurumi Hazuki is a Character of the Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel, the main protagonist of Soshite Shinwa no Otometachi and other series and the true appearance of Miruku-chan from Twin Angel BREAK. About A new member of Twin Angel who joined "Twin Angel 2". Born August 3 at 11 years old (Leo), height 142 cm, weight 33 kg, three size B 69 / W 52 / H 73, blood type B type. The image color is white. From the Primary School of St. Bernardi College in Italy to the sister school of St. Cherine and graduate with Haruka Minazuki and others. A girl with black haired long hair and slightly eyes. Tsundere Character. The club activities are the tennis club at "Twin Angel 2" and the rhythmic gymnastics department at "Twin Angel 3" where the stage returns to St. Bernardi Academy. At the time of "Twin Angel 2", the body was set to be hard, but I tried to overcome it because of the personality that I do not like to compromise while leaving weak points. Sports can do anything by taking advantage of simplicity, but only pool is not good. The academic ability is super excellent, the personality is bullish with victory. Always wearing cat ears, uniforms wear the stuff of St. Bernardi Academy as it is (blazer of a bell type tie) and carry a school bag. Even though Twin Angels (two angels) it is promised to reply if they are pointed out from around us every time they have three people. For Kurumi who is a division of heavenly affairs, Aoi Kannazuki who is the next generation principal of Kannazuki family is a subject of strong admiration, and since he was a child he was longing for herself as "sister." On the other hand, I pushed Kurumi down and became a partner of Nenkaku while I was not thinking about Haruka where only Doshi was conspicuous. However, as I actually came to Japan, as I actually came in touch with Haruka, I gradually broke up, and at the time of the ending of "Twin Angel 2" I saw the face of Dere. It turns into "White Angel". Its Special Move is a cat-shaped bomb "Angel Bomb" to take out from the bag. The power as Tenshin is somewhat weaker than the legitimate successors Red Angel and Blue Angel (although there are descriptions that lightly lift the bathtub with one hand in the anime version though there seems to be several tens of kilograms) Therefore, it complements its fighting power with machines such as Angel Bom developed by himself with the height of the original physical ability. At the time of White Angel, the shoulder part is wearing a dress based on white and pink, shaped like feathers. The cat ears attached to the head have a built-in system to receive and amplify the power of the Holy Grail fragments, and it is an energy source for transformation as corresponding to Haruka and Aoi's Poketen. In the official promotion movie, "I joined it at 8:30 am on Sunday morning" "I joined and it was not twin," he thrusts himself. In the end of " Twin Angel 3 " she´s wearing a St. Cherine Uniform. She also befriended Kuromi, known as Black Angel. When she gets possessed by Black Angel, Kurumi changes into Black Angel herself. Category:Characters